FreeTime
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili spends time with Garrus.


Lili glanced around, making sure that nobody else was there. Kasumi just loved to cloak and spy on her. 

"What did you need?" she asked, locking the door. 

"Well," Garrus replied. "That 'Resident Evil' vid was really good, so I searched and downloaded some others like it. I was wondering if you'd want to watch it with me. If you don't mind, that is." 

"Of course. I could never pass up time to spend with my favorite Turian." she purred, a smile touching her lips. "Get them started, I'll go get the popcorn." she added, unlocking the door. She walked out, and disappeared as the door closed with a hiss.

Lili opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dim and quite, a holoscreen was activated near her closet. She walked over to the couch, the orange glow of an omni-tool telling her where Garrus was. She set the bowl down. His omni-tool faded as he faced her. 

"Hello." she greeted, smiling. 

"Hi, do you have anymore of that wine?" he asked. Lili gave a curt nod. She walked over to her desk and grabbed the glasses and bottle in her hands. Lili walked over and sat down. She laid the things n the table and poured them each a glass, then handed him one and leaned back. She took a drink and snuggled up to him. 

"Play." she ordered. It began to play as Garrus put one of his arms around her. She smiled and took another drink.

The credits began to roll on the screen. About the middle of the vid they had undressed and now laid on the couch together. Lili pushed herself up and put an arm over her breasts. 

"EDI, start the next. Just no looking or listening in." she purred, tone firm, and turned back to Garrus then laid back down. "Ready for the next vid?" she asked in a playful tone and gave a wink.  
Garrus nodded. He always tried to give her what she wanted, even something simple.  
Lili ran her hand over his scar then laid her mouth on his.

-x-x-x-

A little ways through the vid, they both sat up and had a glass of wine. Lili held it to her lips and took a drink. Garrus had her arm around her. She smiled, it was a time to remember. She took another sip. 

"This is nice." she whispered and blinked. 

"It is." he agreed.

When the wine was gone both of them laid down to watch the vid and do what they did before. The second vid had finished by that point. 

"EDI, the third." she grunted. the AI started it, as it did Garrus kissed up her neck. Lili giggled. His mandibles tickled her skin, but she liked it. 

He, in a way, reminded her of Devu. So many differences, yet so much alike. The thought brought back her memories and tears to her eyes, but she pushed them away and kissed Garrus. 

"You know a good night." she complimented, a small smile on her face as she said it. 

"Thanks, you do as well." he replied. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He took out the clip in her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. He ran a hand through it, it felt like strands of silk and smelled like coconut. She put her head on his shoulder as her eyes began to water. 

"What's wrong?" he asked and felt her tears fell onto his shoulder plate. 

"Nothing, I'm just happy." she responded, voice muffled. She lifted her head and moved the hair out of her eyes so she could see. He lifted a hand and wiped her tears away. She shook her head and let her hair fly. "It's fine, just a good night. I...thank you." she told him and paused. "It seems everytime I need something or somebody to back me up, anything really, you have my back. It's just...thank you." she added. 

"It's no problem, really." he said, shrugging it off. 

"Well I'm glad that you do it. I mean it helps alot. " she replied, taking her arms away and crossing them over her chest. "Oh, the vid's over. EDI, shut down the holoscreen." she ordered the AI and got up to get dressed. "If you don't mind, I'm just getting tired." she explained, pulling the shirt over her head and pulling up her pants. She put her hair back up with the clip and stretched in a yawn. "We can watch the others tomorrow," she continued. "But, we should sleep." She walked over to her bed and laid down. 

"Your right." Garrus agreed, getting casual clothes on and laying next to her. She laid on her side and faced him. 

"Good night." she murmured. 

"Good night." he echoed in a whisper. Lili closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes. It was on of the bast nights in her life.


End file.
